Tragedy
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Sebuah untaian tragedi membuat Baekhyun bertemu dengan Chanyeol, polisi muda yang menaruh empati pada trauma yang di derita Baekhyun. "Tidak! Jangan sentuh aku!"/ "Kenangan manis lah yang akan membuatmu lebih kuat" - Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1A


**CIC FWC #1A**

 **Prompt B.10 Sometimes you miss the memories, not the person.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.** **  
** **.**

" **TRAGEDY** **"**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **Main Cast: Park Chanyeol x Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Cast: Exo member**

 **Genre: Drama, Tragedy**

 **Warn: Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen-ai**

 **Lenght: OneShoot**

 **Rate: T**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.** **  
** **.**

Surya perlahan memancarkan cahaya keindahan dari balik pekatnya malam yang telah terlewati, membuat sinarnya menghangatkan jutaan raga di dunia. Tanpa terkecuali lelaki kecil yang masih terlelap dengan mimpi indah dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

Sang surya pun makin menunjukkan kuasanya melalui sinar yang tembus pada gorden tipis di jendela lelaki yang masih tertidur, membuatnya mulai tersadar bahwa pagi telah menjelang.

Mata cantik yang teduh itu perlahan terbuka, membiarkan bias cahaya menghujani retina matanya yang bening. Ia menggeliat kecil dalam ranjang yang berbalut seprai merah muda itu, lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam seakan tak ada lagi oksigen untuknya besok. Kemudian ia bergumam dengan bahasa dewa yang tak dapat diartikan, lalu menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang entah gatal atau tidak, cirikhas orang bangun tidur.

Setelah kesadarannya yang sempat mengawang itu kembali, ia kemudian bergegas memakai sendal rumah yang terletak tepat di bawah ranjangnya, dan berjalan meuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Karna ia sadar wajahnya begitu menggelikan saat bangun tidur, ya... sebelas duabelas dengan zombie pikirnya.

Selang beberapa menit lelaki cantik yang seperti zombie itu kini benar benar cantik layaknya seorang perempuan. Rambut hitam legamnya yang menutupi dahi itu terlihat begitu manis jika dipadukan dengan mata sipit dan bibir tipis berwarna seperti buah strawberry, dan jangan lupakan hidung bangir yang mencuat di sela sela pipi yang mulai tembam itu, membuatnya terlihat sangat sempurna pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi appa eomma!"

Suara cempreng menggema dalam ruang keluarga, menyapa kepada sepasang suami istri yang tengah terduduk di atas sofa empuk berwarna pink pucat.

"Selamat pagi juga Baekhyunnie sayang" Ucap sang ibu sembari memeluk putra kesayangannya dengan lembut, mengusak pucuk rambutnya perlahan dan menciumnya.

"Eomma, aku lapar~" Rengek manja Baekhyun yang kekanakan.

"Eomma menunggumu bangun untuk membuat sarapan bersama, kajja!"

Si ibu tampak semangat untuk mengajak anak satu satunya itu, lalu menariknya perlahan menuju dapur yang berada di sebelah ruang keluarga, dan terhenti setelah tangan kekar memblokir langkah keduanya yang terlalu bersemangat di pagi hari.

"Eiiii, kau tak memeluk appa hari ini?" Tuan Byun iri sepertinya.

"Appaaa~"

Baekhyun langsung berlari memeluk appa nya dengan sayang, menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya dalam dekapan lembut namun tegas milik sang ayah yang sangat ia sayangi.

Baekhyun benar-benar merasakan kehangatan sebuah keluarga dari keluarga kecilnya ini, berharap bahwa ia akan bisa menjadi orang tua yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, persis seperti kedua orang tuanya. Ia merasa sangat bersyukur telah di lahirkan dari rahim seorang ibu yang sangat mencintainya, dan bersyukur pula dapat merasakan perlindungan paling aman dari sang ayah yang menyayanginya.

Lama sepasang ayah dan anak itu berpelukan membuat Nyonya Byun kembali memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Entahlah, Nyonya Byun merasa bahwa ia ingin terus-terusan memeluk anak lelakinya ini dan enggan melepasnya. Ada seperti hal yang mengganjal dalam batinnya, tapi ia tak tau apa itu.

"Eomma, kapan kita akan masak bersama? Aku lapar~" Rengekan Baekhyun memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

Keduanya kini membebaskan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari pelukan yang menghangatkan. Baekhyun melempar senyum pada ayahnya saat menatap mata polos milik anaknya.

"Appa mau kami memasak apa?"

"Apa saja asal buatan tanganmu" Ucap sang ayah menenangkan.

Baekhyun pun hanya tersenyum lalu melenggang pergi menyusul sang ibu yang sudah berada di dapur, menyiapkan segala perlengkapan untuk mebuat sarapan bersama putra kecilnya.

"Kau nanti jadi latihan vokal bersama Kyungsoo?"

Nyonya Byun berbicara dengan tangan yang gesit mengiris-iris bawang, dan Baekhyun yang berada di sebelahnya pun enggan menoleh karna terlalu sibuk mencuci beberapa sayuran hijau.

"Aku malas eomma, hari ini rasanya ingin di rumah saja, lagi pula ini kan hari minggu"

"Tapi pertunjukan tinggal beberapa hari lagi, apa kau tega mengecewakan teman teman yang telah memilihmu hm?"

"Tapi aku ingin dirumah bersama kalian~"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti malam, dan makan malam seperti biasa. Tak perlu cemas seperti itu sayang"

Baekhyun menoleh pada wanita tercantik dalam hidupnya itu, kemudian memeluknya dari samping. Ia hanya ingin hari ini terlewati dengan berkumpul bersama ayah dan ibunya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus mengikuti latihan bersama Kyungsoo untuk pentas seni minggu depan.

" _Arraseo"_ Ucap Baekhyun singkat lalu mengeratkan kembali pelukan pada sang ibu.

.

.

.

Aroma harum menguar saat kudapan yang Baekhyun dan Nyonya Byun hidangkan tersaji di meja makan, membuat siapa saja meneguk liurnya karna hidangan yang megugah selera itu terpampang dengan jelas.

"Kalian memang yang terbaik"

Tuan Byun menyambut keduanya dengan jempol yang mengacung keatas, lalu lelaki dewasa itu mendudukkan bokongnya tepat di kursi kepala yang berada di ujung meja oval itu.

Baekhyun pun mengikuti ayahnya dan terduduk di sampingnya, berniat menyendokkan nasi untuk sang ayah. Tetapi gerakanya terhenti saat telepon rumah berbunyi.

"Angkatlah, biar eomma yang mengambilkan nasi untuk appa mu"

Tanpa banyak protes, Baekhyun berjalan menuju meja nakas tempat telpon rumah itu berada dan mengangkatnya.

" _Yeobosseo?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Mwo? Jigeum?"_

Baekhyun diam sejenak, seakan menimbang nimbang sesuatu. Kemudian mata sipitnya tertuju pada jam dinding dam berakhir pada kedua orang tuanya yang sedang memperhatikannya dari balik meja makan.

"Baiklah" akhirnya kata itu yang terucap dari bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Setelah menutup sambungan telpon, Baekhyun pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju meja makan tempat orang tuanya berada. Mendudukkan kembali tubuh mungilnya pada kursi yang sama.

"Ada apa sayang?" Ucap sang ibu dengan lembut.

"Eomma, tadi Kyungsoo menelpon, dan mengatakan aku harus berangkat latihan sekarang. Ia bilang bahwa semua teman teman telah berkumpul, hanya aku saja yang belum tiba di sana" Baekhyun berkata dengan wajah yang sendu, ia bahkan belum mecicipi hasil karya dari dirinya dan juga sang eomma.

"Berangkatlah sayang, itu sudah jadi kewajiban mu bukan?" Kini Tuan Byun yang berbicara.

"Tapi aku bahkan belum memakan sarapan ku" cicit Baekhyun.

"Nanti malam sebelum kau pulang, eomma akan masakkan makanan kesukaanmu, tenang saja"

"B-baiklah" akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah juga.

Dirinya kemudian bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki itu. Langkah kecilnya berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya, bermaksud mengambil tas dan beberapa perlengkapan untuk latihannya di sekolah. Setelah selesai, dirinya pun keluar dari kamar beraroma strawberry itu lalu berjalan menuju kedua orang tuanya, bermaksud untuk berpamitan pada mereka.

"Appa eomma, aku pergi dulu"

Nyonya Byun langsung memeluk dengan sangat erat anak tunggalnya itu, kemudian menyesap wangi tubuh pria mungil yang sudah menginjakkan 18tahun. Mengusak surai hitam legam nan halus yang Baekhyun miliki. Entahlah, jiwanya seakan tak ingin Baekhyun pergi dari rumah, meninggalkannya.

"Kau ini memeluknya sangat erat seakan ia akan pergi jauh saja" Celetuk Tuan Byun yang masih duduk di kursi meja makan.

Mendengar itu, keduanya langsung mengakhiri pelukan hangat mereka. Dan Baekhyun pun memilih untuk memeluk sang ayah dengan singkat namun dalam.

"Bernyanyilah dengan baik, ayah menunggu penampilanmu minggu depan!"

"Siap kapten!" Jawab Baekhyun di sertai dengan tangan yang memberi hormat, lalu terkekeh setelahnya.

Sang ibu pun kembali memeluk Baekhyun, namun tak seerat sebelumnya.

"Eomma menyayangimu sayang"

"Aku lebih menyayangi eomma" Baekhyun menjawab dengan mengecup pipi kiri Nyonya Byun.

Setelahnya pun Baekhyun berjalan keluar menuju pintu kediaman keluarga Byun dengan langkah yang terbilang lunglai. Tulang kakinya seakan lebih berat dari yang biasanya. Mau tak mau ia melangkahkan kaki kecil itu hingga keluar dari rumah minimalis yang ia tinggali.

.

.

.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Beberapa kali kita harus mengulang part yang sama sebanyak berpuluh-puluh kali Baek!" Omel pria bermata bulat yang sering di panggil dengan sebutan Kyungsoo itu, teman duet Baekhyun "Apa kau sakit?" Lanjutnya.

Ya begitulah Kyungsoo, ia selalu marah jika suatu hal tidak berjalan sesuai kehendaknya, namun ia adalah sosok yang paling perduli yang Baekhyun kenal setelah kedua orang tuanya.

"Entahlah Soo, perasaanku tidak enak sekali hari ini"

"Apa kau mau pulang saja? Percuma juga kita tetap latihan jika fikiranmu kemana-mana"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam sambil sesekali mengembuskan nafas. Lelaki cantik itu sedang terduduk di sisi panggung dengan kedua kaki yang mengangkang lebar dan kepala yang tertunduk dalam. Entah kenapa tiba tiba wajah ayah dan ibunya terlintas dalam benak anak berumur 18tahun itu.

"Boleh kah aku pulang?"

"Ya, setelah kau menyelesaikan part mu dengan benar! Setidaknya sekali saja untuk hari ini" Ucap Kyungsoo mentah- mentah.

" _Arraseo"_

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun kembali melanjutkan nyanyian mereka yang sempat tertunda karna kejadian Baekhyun yang kurang berkonsentrasi. Dan benar, Baekhyun melakukannya dengan baik pada part nya. Setelah mereka benar-benar selesai dengan duetnya Baekhyun pun langsung bergegas pamit dan pergi dari ruang aula sekolahnya.

Baekhyun sedikit berlari untuk mencapai halte bus terdekat dari sekolahnya. Ia mengernyit saat mata sipitnya mendapati langit mulai menghitam dengan torehan warna jingga yang dominan. Sudah berapa lama waktu yang ia habiskan untuk berlatih? Ini bahkan sudah hampir malam, dan ia belum sampai dirumah.

Saat bus yang ia tunggu telah datang, ia pun bergegas menaiki bus hijau itu dan mendudukkan dirinya di bangku sisi sebelah kanan. Tangan mungilnya berusaha meraih beda kecil persegi panjang yang biasa ia bawa kemana mana, dan tak menemukannya di dalam tas ransel yang ia gembol. Bagus, tampaknya ponsel putih itu tertinggal di dalam aula sekolah saat ia berlatih dengan Kyungsoo tadi.

Tak terasa dua puluh menit telah berlalu, dan tiba saatnya Baekhyun untuk turun dari bis yang penumpangnya hanya delapan orang itu. Dirinya pun beranjak dari duduk manisnya, dan berisap untuk turun pada halte bus kawasan rumahnya.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan terburu, entahlah dia hanya ingin cepat sampai rumah dan bertemu kembali dengan orang tuanya.

Tapi tiba-tiba langkah kakinya terhenti saat mendapati rumah minimalisnya di penuhi banyak orang. Dengan jelas ia melihat gemerlap lampu yang menyala di atas mobil polisi yang terparkir berjejer di depan kediamannya. Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba bergerak tak beraturan, rasa cemas dan takut menyelimuti hampir ke seluruh bagian otak syarafnya. Ada apa ini? Apa yang telah terjadi saat ia tak ada dirumah?

Baekhyun segera berlari mengampiri kerumunan manusia yang berkumpul tepat pada pagar rumahnya. Dengan susah payah ia berjejal agar bisa masuk kedalam rumahnya sendiri.

"Minggir!" Baekhyun teriak tak sabaran.

Semua orang yang berkerumun itu tak mendengar teriakan Baekhyun, hingga tubuh mungilnya terus terjelembab dalam kerumunan orang yang sedang mencari tahu ada apa yang terjadi di dalam rumah Tuan Byun.

Baekhyun menangis dalam desakkan orang-orang itu, ia ketakutan akan kenyataan yang sebentar lagi akan memukul kepalanya dengan telak. Kemudian ia mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan yang ia punya agar para manusia itu dapat membukakan jalan untuknya agar bisa memasuki kediamannya sendiri. Dan berhasil, orang yang berada di depan Baekhyun pun memiringkan posisinya membiarkan sikecil yang ternyata salah satu penghuni rumah ini lewat mendahuluinya.

 _"I-itu anak Tuan Byun kan?"_

 _"Iya, kasihan sekali dia"_

Dua wanita yang tadinya di belakang Baekhyun berdesas-desus saat mengetahui bahwa si anak penghuni rumah ini akhirnya pulang. Namun Baekhyun tak dapat mendengarnya karna beribu spekulasi tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini sudah terlalu banyak memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Langkah kaki Baekhyun pun sudah membawanya pada daun pintu berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu. Dirinya bergeming di depan pintu dengan tangan yang tetap menggantung di samping pinggang rampingnya. Keringat sudah membanjiri pelipisnya, disertai dengan detakan jantung yang bergerak mencemaskan.

Semua mata kerumunan itu kini tertuju pada anak bersurai hitam yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu rumahnya, semua menanti Baekhyun untuk membuka pintu coklat itu agar mereka dapat melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam.

"E-eomma A-appa, aku pulang" Suara Baekhyun bergetar melantunkan kalimat yang biasa ia ucapkan pada kedua orang tuanya. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia putar knop pintu dan mendorongnya.

Mata Baekhyun membola saat melihat apa yang terjadi dari balik pintu yang tadinya tampak tentram itu. Terdapat banyak sekali orang yang berseragam dengan lencana di atas pundaknya masing-masing. Barang-barang yang sebelumnya tertata rapih kini semua berantakan hingga tak berbentuk. Bercakan darah bertebaran dimana-mana. Bukan! Ini bukan rumahnya! Ini bukan rumah Bekhyun batinnya.

Kilatan cahaya dari beberapa kamera tampak terus beradu satu sama lain, membuat degup jantung Baekhyun makin meninju dadanya hingga sakit. Semua orang dalam ruangan itu tampak terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya hingga tak menyadari Baekhyun yang sudah membuka pintu rumahnya.

Mata sipit itu berputar kesegala arah, mencari dua sosok orang yang sangat ingin ia temukan dalam riuhnya ruangan itu. Langkah kaki terlihat gusar saat ia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Dadanya pun berkali kali menghirup nafas dalam akibat sesak yang ia sendiri tak tau asalnya dari mana. Air mata telah mengalir dengan deras saat langkah kakinya terhenti pada sebuah kamar mandi kecil yang terdapat di sebelah dapur. Bukan kamar mandinya yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya, tapi ketika matanya melihat dua orang yang di ikat menjadi satu dengan kepala keduanya yang hampir putus tergeletak tak bernyawa.

Tubuhnya kaku, kaki kecilnya bergetar seolah tak mampu lagi menopang berat badannya. Wajah cantiknya berubah menjadi pucat dengan mata yang sekarang sudah sembab. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang terpampang di depan matanya. Ayah dan ibunya sudah tak akan pernah menyambut kepulangannya, tak akan pernah memberi pelukan hangat seperti yang tadi pagi ia rasakan. Tak akan ada lagi rengekan manja yang ia tujukkan untuk orang tuanya, tak akan ada lagi...

BRUKKKK

Tubuh Baekhyun ambruk dengan wajah pucat pasi bak mayat hidup. Untung saja ada salah satu pihak kepolisian yang menyadari gerak gerik Baekhyun dan terus mengawasi anak kecil itu hingga tepat saat Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri, lengan besar nan kokoh berhasil menangkap tubuh ringkihnya.

"Hyung anak itu..." Ucap salah seorang tim forensik yang bertugas mengidetifikasi kedua mayat itu.

"Kerjakan saja apa yang kau harus kerjakan Jongin!" Gertak si suara bartione dengan tegasnya.

Sedetik kemudian pria itu menggiring tubuh Baekhyun menuju salah satu kamar untuk membaringkan anak yang terlihat sangat shock akan meninggalnya pasangan suami istri itu. Langkah kaki besarnya kini sudah sampai pada kamar bernuansa lembut yang sangat menenangkan, lalu meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun pada ranjang yang tersedia di sana.

Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak, memandangi raut ketakutan yang tersirat dalam tidur yang menyakitkan itu. Bagaimana anak ini terlihat sangat terpukul akan kematian pasangan suami istri itu yang kemungkinan besar adalah ayah dan ibunya. Dalam hati ia sungguh merasa kasihan pada makhluk mungil ini. Ia mungkin akan menjalani hari yang akan terasa sangat berat setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya yang amat tragis. Dengan jelas ia melihat lelehan air mata yang merembes dari salah satu kelopak mata sipit itu. Dan dengan tangan besarnya, ia menghapus aliran air mata kesedihan itu. Berharap bahwa setelah anak ini terbangun, ia mampu menerima kenyataan pahit yang mengungkungnya hingga sesak.

Setelah selesai membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun, pria yang memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata itupun bergerak keluar menuju salah satu rekannya yang masih berada di dalam kamar mandi, mengindetifikasi kematian si mayat yang masih terikat dengan tali.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya nya kepada lelaki yang berjongkok mengamati dua mayat itu.

"Ah hyung! Kau mengagetkanku saja! Em... dilihat dari leher yang nyaris putus ini kurasa korban memang sudah menjadi incaran untuk dibunuh, bahkan di hendak di mutilasi kurasa" Jawab panjang lebar lelaki berkulit hitam bername tag Jongin.

"Di mutilasi? Atas dasar apa?"

"Entahlah, dendam mungkin" Jawab Jongin asal dengan bahu mengidik acuh "Ngomong-ngomong, yang tadi itu anak dari pasangan ini?" Lanjutnya.

"Sepertinya begitu"

Lelaki menjawab sembari melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jongin dengan tugasnya yang memusingkan itu. Lalu langkah kakinya menyusuri setiap sudut rumah yang berantakan, meniti satu persatu untuk menemukan kejanggalan hingga kasus ini dapat selesai dengan waktu singkat. Kaki jenjangnya berhenti tepat pada meja nakas yang di bubuhi beberapa bingkai foto disana. Mata besarnya menemukan sesosok anak kecil berpipi tembam dengan bibir yang merah merekah, mengenakan hoodie mungil dengan tanduk di setiap sisinya, sungguh manis.

Kemudian ia beralih pada foto selanjutnya, dimana ada potret lelaki kecil itu yang sudah tampak lebih dewasa. Ia mengenakan kemeja biru laut yang kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Lelaki mungil itu tampak sangat cantik dengan hamparan sinar mentari yang menghujani seluruh tubuhnya, membuat yang melihat foto itu mengerjapkan matanya kagum. Tatapan itu seperti terkunci pada sosok yang berada di dalam potret beberapa tahun lalu itu.

"Chanyeol?" Panggil salah satu rekan lelaki tinggi yang di ketahui bernama Chanyeol itu.

Si empunya nama pun menoleh pada sumber suara, mendapati atasannya sedang memandangi punggung nya yang kokoh berbalut dengan seragam berlencana. Kemudian ia berbalik memunggungi deretan pigura yang sempat menjadi pusat perhatiannya, menyenderkan punggungnya pada sisi meja nakas yang cukup tinggi.

"Bagaimana kelanjutannya?" Tanya Suho si kepala bagian investigasi.

"Masih belum berjalan dengan baik sebelum Jongin selesai dengan identifikasi maka kita belum bisa mendapat data yang akurat" Ucapnya dengan nada yang pasti.

Kemudian kedua lelaki itu berbincang mengenai kejadian naas yang menimpa keluarga Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun rupanya sudah mengetahui nama Baekhyun dari rekannya sesama polisi. Lalu lelaki tinggi itu kembali berputar putar ke sekeliling rumah, mengamati lagi sesuatu yang janggal.

.

.

.

"EOMMAAAAAAA! HIKS EOMMAAAAAA!"

Teriakan itu menggema hingga ke seluruh ruangan di rumah itu, membuat salah seorang petugas kepolisian langsung berlari menuju sumber teriakan yang membuat siapa saja kaget karna terlalu keras.

"EOMMAAAAAAA! TIDAK! JANGAN SENTUH AKU! EOMMAAA!"

Ternyata sudah ada orang yang lebih dulu sampai pada kamar damai itu, Suho yang lebih tepatnya ingin menenangkan si mungil malah di membuatnya semakin mengkerut ketakutan.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun" Bujuk lelaki berwajah malaikat itu.

"EOMMAAAA APPAAAA! HIKS TIDAK!"

Baekhyun terus berteriak meraung sejadi-jadinya, berusaha mengekspresikan kesakitan hatinya, berusaha mengungkapkan ketakutan yang ia topang sendiri. Kini kenyataan telah telak menamparnya hingga ujung jantungnya merasa sakit yang amat sangat. Tangan mungil dengan jari lentik itu terus menjambaki kepala bersurai hitam dengan kasar, seolah ingin melepaskan helaian rambut yang membuat kepalanya begitu pening.

Chanyeol yang sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun pun mencelos saat melihat kondisi anak dari si korban. Baekhyun terlihat begitu depresi dengan mata yang membengkak. Suho yang kebingungan hanya mampu menatap Chanyeol melalui ekor matanya, lalu beralih lagi ke Baekhyun. Tampak dengan jelas Baekhyun masih menangis dengan teriakan yang tak hentinya terlantun dari bibir tipisnya yang sedikit berdarah, mungkin ia terlalu keras mengigitnya saat tengah kalut seperti ini.

Chanyeol kemudian mengambil langkah untuk lebih dekat dengan sikecil yang masih meraung memanggil-manggil eommanya. Investigasi memang masih berjalan hingga larut malam seperti ini. Dan, dengan gerakan perlahan, Chanyeol berusaha menggapai punggung tangan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menjambaki rambut hitamnya. Mengelusnya perlahan, berharap lelaki mungil ini dapat tenang. Sebab, entah mengapa hatinya begitu miris mengetahui lelaki kecil ini harus menopang hidup yang berat di usianya yang masih belia. Sekarang siapa yang tak merasa empati saat di hadapkan dengan posisi seperti ini? Chanyeol pun seperti itu, ia empati kepada Baekhyun, si kecil yang malang.

"Baekhyun tenanglah" Chanyeol membuat suaranya selembut mungkin.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Baekhyun menepak tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar, lalu kembali lagi menjambaki rambutnya sendiri dengan aliran air yang menghiasi mata sipit itu. Chanyeol yang tidak tega pun terus mengusak rambut Baekhyun agar lelaki itu terdiam dan berhenti menangis. Kekalutan yang Baekhyun derita pun seakan membuat hati Chanyeol merasakan sakit yang entah berasal dari mana. Chanyeol dapat melihat sosok rapuh Bakhyun yang tepancar dai kedua bola matanya.

"Kita perlu menenangkannya Chanyeol!" Perintah Suho

"Tapi aku tak tau cara menenangkannya hyung"

"Gunakan akalmu!" Titahnya

Chanyeol tak tau bagaimana cara untuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang masih meraung itu, kemudian perlahan ia regkuh tubuh kecil itu agar tenggelam dalam pelukannya, dan berhasil! Baekyun terdiam dengan jemari yang masih berada di kepala. Baekhyun merasakan lagi kehangatan ini, kehangatan seperti pelukan appa saat ia meringkuk kedinginan. Lelak itu tertunduk dalam tangisan yang melemah. Tak ada lagi raungan yang terdengar dari bibir tipisnya, semua telah berganti dengan isakkan pilu yang mengambarkan begitu kehilangannya Baekhyun atas kematian orang tuanya.

Diatas ranjang miliknya, Baekhyun masih menangisi kenyataan hidup yang menyiksa diriya. Chanyeol pun masih memeluk tubuh rigkih Baekhyun agar si kecil tetap mendapat kehangatan dalam jiwanya yang kini telah sepi. Setelah dirasa Bekhyun sudah lebih tenang, Chanyeol berniat untuk melepas pelukannya dari Baekhyun.

"Kurasa kau sudah lebih baik, namamu Baekhyun kan? Aku Chanyeol" Sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum lima jari cirikhasnya.

Baekhyun tak menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol, berfikir bahwa itu adalah angin lalu.

"Aku beranji akan menangkap pembunuh appa dan eomma mu"

Baekhyun seketika menoleh saat indra pendenganya medeteksi kalimat itu. Ia kembali merasa sakit di bagian hatinya, mengetahui lagi bahwa orang tuanya meningal karna di bunuh. Dan Chanyeol seolah mengorek lagi kenyataan yang masih sulit Baekhyun terima.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri" Akhirnya Baekhyun angkat bicara.

"Tapi..."

"TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!" Baekhyun meledak lagi.

"Baiklah baiklah"

Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol kemudian berbalik dan menjauh, lalu menutup pintu kamar yang damai itu. Pemandangan kini berganti dengan ruangan berantakan dengan bau anyir dari darah yang begitu menusuk hidung. Dengan samar ia mendengar Baekhyun menangis memanggil appa eommanya dengan suara yang amat halus hingga semakin menyakiti hati siapapun yang mendengarnya, termasuk Chanyeol yang masih terdiam di balik pintu kamar Baekhyun yang tertutup.

Chanyeol tak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya saat ini, hatinya begitu sakit saat melihat Baekhyun menangis. Rasanya dunia begitu tidak adil bagi lelaki kecil itu, Baekhyun bahkan masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Ia masih memerlukan dekapan dari kedua orang tuanya. Dan sekarang, ia harus menopang kehidupannya seorang diri tanpa ada orang lain yang menyemangati dirinya. Entah Chanyeol sadar atau tidak, rasa empati mulai menjalar di sisi hatinya yang mulai menghitam. Jelas ia begitu tau tentang dunia yang bahkan selalu tidak adil untuk dirinya. Dan ia tak ingin seorangpun merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang ia alami dulu.

.

.

.

Mungkin pagi ini adalah pagi terburuk yang pernah Baekhyun lalui seumur hidupnya, mata kecil Baekhyun dengan jelas membesar karna sembab, rupanya ia tertidur karna terlalu lelah menangis. Kantung mata dengan jelas tercetak pada permukaan mata bagian bawah, dan juga pipi bulatnya kini tampak tirus.

Dalam hitungan detik, Baekhyun kini menangis lagi dengan suara yang halus. Hanya isakkan saja yang menggema dalam ruangan pribadinya, berharap setelah ia lelah menangis appa nya akan datang lalu merengkuh tubuh Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya, seperti masa kecilnya dulu.

"Hiks Appa Eomma..."

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajah sendunya kedalam lutut kaki yang tengah ia peluk dengan erat. Seolah mencari-cari kehangatan dari kaki mungilnya. Mata sipit itu masih menangis dengan terpejam, seakan saat mata itu terbuka, ia akan melihat jasad kedua orang tuanya dengan leher yang hampir terputus itu. Dalam hati ia merasa marah, ia sangat kecewa. Rasanya ingin sekali berteriak dalam rumahnya sendiri bahwa apa yang telah ia alami adalah suatu ketidak adilan dari Tuhan. Dengan kesadaran yang minim dan kekakulat yang mendera seluruh syaraf otaknya, ia pun bergegas keluar dari kamar, bermaksud untuk melakukan sesuatu yang akan menyelamatkannya dari kejamnya kenyaaan.

Saat pintu kamar terbuka dengan jelas ia melihat kekacauan yang kemari ia lihat, tak ada yang berubah kecuali bau anyir darah yang tak tercium lagi. Dengan langkah terburu, ia pun berjalan menuju salah satu tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu kebersamaannya bersama sang ibu kemarin, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan empati.

Setelah sampai pada tempat tujuannya, Baekhyun pun mencari-cari balok kayu yang menyimpan beberapa mata pisau di dalamnya. Saat menemukan apa yang ia cari, Baekhyun pun dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat mencabut salah satu mata pisau dan menacapkannya pada perut rata miliknya hingga dalam. Membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terlonjak kaget karna kejadian itu begitu cepat hingga tak seorangpun bisa menghalangi Baekhyun.

"BAEKHYUN!"

Chanyeol yang beradius tiga meter dari Baekhyun pun berlari saat menapati tubuh Baekhyun yang ambruk pasca aksinya. Dengan jelas ia melihat aliran darah segar mengalir dari sisi perut sebelah kiri. Namun berbeda dengan wajah Chanyeol yang panik, raut wajah Baekhyun sangatlah damai. Seolah ia menikmati rasa sakit yang bersarang pada perutnya. Dan disertai dengan ringisan, Chanyeol pun dengan hati hati melepas mata pisau yang masih menancap pada perut Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol ada apa ini?" Suho datang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Baekhyun mencoba bunuh diri sepertinya hyung" Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada kekhawatiran yang kentara di sela-sela suara bass nya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Lebih baik kau bawa ke rumah sakit sekarang, biar tugasmu di selesaikan oleh Sehun" Titah Suho.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam dekapanya dan berjalan menuju mobil pribadiya yang terparkir di depan rumah Baekhyun. Kemudian ia baringkan tubuh Baekhyun pada kursi penumpang dengan sandaran kursi yang di rendahkan agar Baekhun tak merasakan nyeri yang begitu sakit pada lukanya. Chanyeol sedikit berlari untuk meraih pintu mobil di sisi sebelahnya, hingga saat ini ia berhasil menduduki kursi pengemudi dan segera memacu kuda besinya menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

Di dalam perjalananpun Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya menggenggam tangan mungil Baekhyun yang memucat karna kehabisan banyak darah, wajar saja Baekhyun kehilangan banyak darah saat itu, sebab luka di perut Baekhyun begitu besar dan tertancap begitu dalam oleh mata pisau itu. Keringat sebiji jagung pun membanjiri pelipis polisi tampan itu. Ia begitu takut lelaki cantik di sebelahnya ini mengalami nasib yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Saat setelah dirinya sampai pada rumah sakit terdekat, Baekhyun pun di larikan ke unit gawat darurat untuk mendapatkan penanganan medis. Dengan resah lelaki berusia genap 25tahun itu menunggu di baik kursi ruang tunggu rumah sakit. Bibir tebalnya tak henti melantunkan beberapa harapan agar Baekhyun mampu bertahan di dalam sana, ia pun merasa aneh sendiri akan rasa cemas yang berlebihan yang bersarang dalam dadanya.

"Anda wakil dari saudara Byun?" Tiba-tiba lelaki paruh baya berjas putih mengagetkan Chanyeol yang terdiam keresahan.

"Ne, saya wakilnya. Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol tak sabaran.

"Tuan Byun terlalu banyak kehilangan sel darah merah, kami tak dapat melakukan apapun jika kadar darahnya kurang dari yang di haruskan" Ucap sang dokter.

"Gunakan saja darahku"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau harus menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan untuk pengambilan sample darah"

"Apa itu akan memakan waktu lama?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

Kemudian Chanyeol di giring menuju sebuah ruangan dengan cat putih yang mendominasi. Berbagai macam alat medis termpang disana. Dan tak lama kemudian seoang perawat muncul dengan jarum suntik yang berda di tangannya, menghampiri Chanyeol yang duduk di tepian ranjang berukuran _single_ itu.

"Kita harus tau golongan darahmu sebelum kau mendonorkannya untuk orang lain" Perawat itu berkata dengan ramah sembar mengolesi telnjuk Chanyeol dengan alkhohol.

"Argh..." Chanyeol meringis ketika ia merasakan tajamnya jarum suntik yang menembus kulit.

"Jangan berlebihan, ini hanya seperti digigit semut. Kau mendonokan darah untuk menolong kekasihmu ya? Ah... romantis sekali" Perawat itu berceloteh dengan tangan yang aktif meletakkan sample darah Chanyeol ke dalam alat bemonitor yang berada di salah satu sisi ruangan.

Tak perlu sampai hitungan menit, alat itu kemudian menampilkan hasil dari sample darah Chanyeol yang baru saja di ambil. Di monitor itu terlihat jelas golongan darah Chanyeol hingga membuat bibir si perawat itu mengembang dengan sempurna.

"Golongan darahmu O negatif, bersyukurlah kau mempunyai golongan darah yang dapat di terima oleh golongan yang lain" Perawat itu berkata sembari tersenyum kepada Chanyeol "Nah, kita mulai pengambilan darahnya"

.

.

.

.

Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan serba pucat itu dengan plester yang membungkus lengan sebelah kirinya. Tubuh tinggi Chanyeol sempoyongan saat berjalan, ini adalah hal yang wajar saat seseorang mendonorkan darahnya, dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati mendonorkan daranya untuk Baekhyun.

Kemudian Chanyeol terduduk kembali di ruang tunggu yang sepi itu, hanya satu atau dua orang yang melewati koridor rumah sakit tempatnya menunggui Baekhyun. Dengan kedua tangan yang bertautan, Chanyeol terus melapalkan harapan-harapan agar Baekhyun dapat kembali ceria seperti dulu, seperti yang ia lihat dalam foto kemarin malam. Entah atas dasar apa, Chanyeol begitu ingin melihat senyum Baekhyun secara langsung, bukan melalui sebuah foto yang di lihatnya kemarin. Tapi apa mau dikta, bahkan pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun di iringi oleh kejadian tragis hingga merenggut nyawa orang lain.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, dokter yang menangani Baekhyun pun keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan bau obat-obatan itu. Menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih duduk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Chanyeol-ssi"

"Ne?" Chanyeol mendongak, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya "Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun dokter?" Tanyanya.

"Kondisi Baekhyun sudah stabil, luka di perutnya cukup besar hingga kami memerlukan hingga sebelas jahitan untuk menutupi lukanya. Dan saya sarankan untuk tidak membiarkan Baekhyun sendirian, karna yang saya lihat ia mengalami semacam trauma psikis yang membuatnya bertindak diluar akal sehatnya. Saya harap Chanyeol-ssi dapat membantu Baekhyun untuk mengurangi hal yang memicu traumanya tersebut" Jelas sang dokter kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa Baekhyun dapat di temui sekarang?"

"Tentu, tapi jangan membuat kegaduhan. Sebab ia memerlukan banyak istirahat" Sang dokter mewanti-wanti.

Setelahnya Chanyeol kemudian bejalan menuju ruang Baekhyun dirawat. Dan ketika pintu putih itu terbuka, Chanyeol melihat dengan jelas sesosok malaikat tengah tertidur dengan damai. Wajahnya begitu polos dengan mata yang terkatup rapat. Wajah itu seolah tidak sedang memikul beban berat yang selama ini tengah menggerogoti dasar hatinya. Chanyeol terpana akan wajah damai itu, mata besarnya seolah menemukan apa yang ia cari selama ini. Dan dengan gerakan perlahan, ia pun mendekat pada Baekhyun yang masih tertidur dengan pulas di ranjang rumah sakit, mengabaikan baju seragan yang ia kenakan berlumuran darah bekas Baekhyun yang tadi terluka.

Chanyeol dengan berani menggenggam jemari Baekhyun yang tak bergerak. Barusaha membagi kekuatan pada si mungil yang mungkin sudah lelah dengan ujian yang baru di berikan. Dan ketika dua jemari itu bertautan, darah seolah bersedir hingga membuat jantung lelaki tinggi itu memompa darah lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kemudian ia lihat lagi wajah tertidur itu dengan seksama, bagaimana Baekhyun bernafas dengan teratur di sertai dengan hembusan nafas yang samar terdengar di telinga besar milik Chanyeol. Lalu pandangan matanya turun hingga tertuju pada perut rata Baekhyun yang tertutupi perban tebal. Membuatnya menyesali keterlambatannya, hingga Baekhyun lebih dulu melukai dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol melamun dan tanpa sadar ternyata ia telah tertidur dalam ruangan sepi itu, dengan jemari keduanya yang masih bertautan. Dalam mimpi singkatnya, ia seperti terlempar lagi ke masa lalu. Masa dimana ia mengalami hal serupa seperti apa yang dialami oleh Baekhyun saat ini. Bahkan mungkin lebih buruk dari yang sedang Baekhyun rasakan. Bagaimana matanya melihat kejadian itu berulang-ulang, ketika ayahnya dengan tega menyayat tubuh ibunya yang terkapar tak bernyawa. Chanyeol yang masih berumur belasan tahun itupun mengalami trauma seperti apa yang Baekhyun alami, ia begitu takut dengan pisau yang dapat mengingatkannya dengan kejadian kelam itu. Tetapi tidak dengan sekarang, kejadian itu sudah sangat lama dan sekarang Chanyeol pun dapat menghilangkan trauma yang menyakitkan itu.

Selang beberapa saat, Chanyeol mendengar dengan samar suara lengkuhan daru bibir mungil Baekhyun. Dengan segera ia angkat kepala yang bertumpu pada pada ujung ranjang Baekhyun dan menatap wajah damai yang sekarang telah perlahan membuka matanya.

"Hei..." Chanyeol menyapa dengan suara seraknya.

"S-siapa kau? Kenapa aku disini?" Baekhyun berkata dengan polosnya.

"Aku Chanyeol, em... kau mengalami sedikit kecelakaan tadi jadi aku membawamu kesini. Apa kau tidak ingat apapun?" Ucap Chanyeol hati-hati.

"A-aku... aku..." Baekhyun terbata, kemudian ia menangis lagi saat memori kelam merangsek masuk kedalam otaknya.

"Hei, jangan menangis"

"Hiks... aku tak mempunyai siapapun sekarang... appa eomma"

Tangisan Baekhyun begitu pilu, hingga membuat hati yang melihatnya seperti ikut tersayat kesakitan. Chanyeol pun begitu, ia merasa begitu ingin merengkuh tubuh ringkih Baekhyun, menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan hangat yang akan menguatkannya. Sebab jika Baekhyun tak di beri semangat oleh orang lain, maka ia akan berakhir dengan percobaan bunuh diri seperti yang barusan ia lakukan. Dan sebagai seorang polisi, Chanyeol mengutuk hal itu.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun aku disini" Chanyeol menenangkan dengan mengusak punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Hiks... aku tak sanggup, a-aku ingin pergi bersama mereka saja hiks..."

"Hei, jangan bicara seperti ituuu" Chanyeol lalu bangkit dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu tanpa jengah sedikitpun.

Lagi-lagi dalam dekapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun berhenti terisak. Pelukan ini benar-benar menghangatkan seperti milik appa nya dulu. Baekhyun seolah mengabaikan Chanyeol yang notabene adalah orang asing yang baru ia kenal beberapa jam yang lalu, ia terlarut dalam kehangatan dekapan seorang Chanyeol. Hingga membuatnya berhenti terisak.

"Aku akan berada disini dan berjanjilah untuk tak melakukan hal bodoh seperti tadi. Kau layak untuk hidup Baekhyun"

Setelah di rasa tenang, Chanyeolpun melonggarkan pelukan hangatnya, membiarkan Baekhyun mengatur nafas yang masih sesegukan karna menangis itu. Dengan telaten ia hapus jejak air mata yang masih membekas di pipi yang mulai tirus, dan mengelusnya perlahan agar si kecil nyaman berada di sekitar orang asing yang baru dikenalnya.

 _'Bagaimana bisa manusia sesempurna ini harus merasakan kesakitan yang terlalu dalam?'_ Chanyeol membatin saat mengamati lagi wajah cantik Baekhyun yang tertutupi poni hitamnya.

Chanyeol masih diam di posisinya ketika suara derit pintu terbuka, menandakan hadirnya seseorang yang memasuki ruangan.

"Jongin?"

"Hai hyung! Ah... aku membawakan baju bersihmu. Dan apa ini Baekhyun?" Jongin berkata dengan ceria.

"Bagaimana tugasmu? Untuk apa disini? Bukankah kau harusnya..."

"Ini perintah Suho hyung, dan perlu kau tau aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku! Tidak sepertimu yang lari dari tuga... Yak hyung!" Jongin di geret paksa oleh Chanyeol untuk keluar dari ruangan steril Baekhyun.

"Argh... bisa kah kau lebih lembut padaku?" Ringis Jongin saat mereka telah berada di taman yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan unit gawat darurat.

"Bagaimana kelanjutan kasus Tuan Byun?" Cerca Chanyeol pada Jongin.

"Ya seperti yang kau tau, mereka di bunuh karna dasar dendam. Sebab tak ada satupun barang yang hilang dari rumah mereka, mungkin pelakunya hanya menghancurkan beberapa benda agar terlihat seperti sebuah kekacauan karna percobaan perampokan"

"Lalu apa sudah tercerna siapa pelakunya?"

"Sampai saat ini baru dua orang yang menjadi incaran kita, dan kau harus berterima kasih pada Sehun, karna si albino itulah yang mengerjakan semuanya. Kau sungguh tidak becus hyung"

Setelahnya Jongin sukses mendapat jitakan di kepalanya yang telah berlaku kurang ajar pada Chanyeol.

"Katakan pada Sehun aku sangat berterima kasih dengan kerja kerasnya" Ucap Chanyeol sembari menenggelamkan jemari besarnya kedalam saku celana.

"Tak ada yang lain? Ah, bagaimana keadaan si Baekhyun itu?"

"Buruk, ia mengalami trauma yang cukup parah. Aku tak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian karna mungkin ia akan mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri seperti tadi. Lihatlah? Aku begitu kacau karna mencemaskannya"

"Ya ya sangat jelas terlihat. Suho hyung bilang kau akan di pindahkan ke kasus lain, karna Sehun sudah lebih dulu terjun untuk menguak pelakunya"

Entahlah, Chanyeol harus senang atau sedih saat mendengar berita dari bibir tebal Jongin. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang menjaga nyawa seseorang agar tak jatuh korban lagi bukan? Ya, Chanyeol meyakini itu.

"Ah, sudah ya hyung, aku harus mengerjakan beberapa laporanku. Jika tidak aku akan di gantung malam ini"

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku harus menggati bajuku, dan jagalah Baekhyun sebentar"

"Arrasseo"

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, luka yang berada di sekitaran perut Baekhyun pun mulai mengering sehingga memperbolehkannya pulang atas izin dokter yang menanganinya. Chanyeol pun dengan senantiasa selalu menemani Baekhyun yang sudah mau membuka dirinya walau masih sering terdiam dan menangis di satu waktu. Sebelum mereka di nyatakan pulang, dokter menyarankan Chanyeol untuk tidak membawa Baekhyun kembali ke rumah lamanya, sebab trauma yang di derita Baekhyun akan muncul lagi jika ia menetap dalam rumah yang memiliki kejadian yang menyakitkan untuknya.

Kemudian hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan. Tak terasa ternyata Baekhyun melewati kejadian pahit itu dengan cukup baik, meski beberapa kali ia sempat berteriak kesetanan karna tak sengaja melihat cahaya mendadak merambah indra matanya. Ya, rupanya sejak kejadian itu, Baekhyun begitu takut ketika melihat cahaya semacam blitz atau bahkan kilat dilangit malam sekalipun. Cahaya mendadak yang menyilaukan itu mengigatkannya pada kematian orang tuanya yang tragis. Ia memang mampu membuka diri sedikit demi sedikit, tapi tidak dengan trauma terhadap cahaya cahaya yang menyilaukan itu, tidak sama sekali.

Dan sekarang disinilah Baekhyun berada, duduk terdiam di dalam sofa kecil yang menghadap ke jendela. Chanyeol sendiripun tengah sibuk didapur, memasak untuk penghuni apartemennya. Jika kalian bertanya apa mereka tinggal dalam satu apartemen yang sama? Jawabannya adalah ya. Mereka tinggal dalam satu apartemen, sebab Chanyeol tak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian kedua kalinya, dan Suho selaku atasannya pun menyarankan hal itu.

Perlu kalian tau jika Jongin dan Sehun pun sering berkunjung untuk sekedar menemani Baekhyun yang kesepian saat Chanyeol sedang bertugas, kadang juga Kyungsoo teman sebangku Baekhyun meluangkan waktu untuk menemuinya sehabis pulang sekolah. Berusaha memberi semangat baru untuk Baekhyun yang masih trauma pasca kejadian kelam beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Tak lama kemudian ternyata Chanyeol sudah siap dengan beberapa hidangan kesukaan Baekhyun. Ia mendapat resep ini dari Kyungsoo yang bersahabat dengan Baekhyun dan tau apa yang si mungil sukai. Setelah selesai menata beberapa piring di meja makan, Chanyeol pun bergegas menuju tempat Baekhyun menyendiri di sisi ruangan.

"Baek? Makanan malam sudah siap" Chanyeol kemudian mengelus pipi putih Baekhyun yang tampak lebih berisi ketimbang saat tragedi itu terjadi.

Baekhyun bergeming, ia menutup rapat mata dan mulutnya. Seakan menyesapi sentuhan hangat yang berada di sekitaran pipi tembamnya. Entahlah, atas dasar apa yang Baekhyun miliki hingga ia dengan mudahnya berada disini, di apartemen lelaki yang terpaut usia cukup jauh dengannya. Kemudian Baekhyun menerawang dalam mata terpejamnya, mengingat kembali kebaikan Chanyeol yang dengan tulus menolongnya bangkit dari keterpurukan. Chanyeol selalu ada saat ia mengalami trauma beratnya, Chanyeol selalu ada saat dirinya meraung kesetanan karna cahaya cahaya itu, Chanyeol selalu ada saat ia menangis karna terlalu rindu dengan kedua orang tuanya. Chanyeol selalu ada di sampingnya tanpa lelah.

Tanpa di sadari, ternyata Baekhyun menangis dalam mata yang masih tertutup rapat, namun bibirnya bergetar menahan isakkan yang begitu sakit meninju dada. Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun yang menangis itupun dengan segiap membawa si kecil dalam rengkuhannya, memeluk dengan erat agar Baekhyun tak lagi merasakan ketakutan yang sering menganggu hari-harinya.

"Ulljima, ada apa hm? Rindu dengan appa eomma lagi?" Chanyeol berkata dengan sangat lembut. Dan di jawab oleh anggukan Baekhyun yang berada dalam pelukkannya.

Lelaki tinggu itu bukanlah lelaki bodoh yang tak dapat mengartikan degup jantungnya saat berjarak minim dengan Baekhyun. Dapat Chanyeol akui, rasa empati yang menjadi dasar segala perlakuannya terhadap Baekhyun telah berubah menjadi rasa ingin memiliki dan melindungi. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun dengan segala ketakutan yang ia mililiki. Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun dengan tulus, berharap bahwa si kecil juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya. Tetapi Chanyeol bukanlah seorang pria egois yang hanya mementingkan perasaannya sendiri. Ia menghargai Baekhyun yang mungkin masih belum dapat menerima perasaan yang ia punya, dan Chanyeol akan menunggu hingga Baekhyun siap.

" _Sometime you miss the memories, but not the person_ "

Baekhyun mendongak saat Chanyeol mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Dan kemudian menatap mata besar itu dengan sendu.

"Jasad mereka memang sudah tak ada lagi, tapi kenangan manis lah yang akan menjadikanmu lebih kuat, percayalah mereka selalu ada di hatimu. Jadi jika kau merindukan mereka, maka ingatlah akan kenangan manis yang telah terlalui, dengan begitu mereka tak akan ikut bersedih di surga sana" Chanyeol berkata dengan panjang lebar sembari mengusak rambut Baekhyun sayang.

Setelahnya dapat Chanyeol lihat dengan jelas senyum mengembang di sela-sela bibir Baekhyun. Membuat hati dari pria bermarga Park itu berdegup dengan kecang. Jika Baekhyun selalu tersenyum manis seperti ini, maka pada waktu dekat ia akan menyatakan semua perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun. Dan semoga saja keceriaan sudi menghampiri lagi lelaki mungilnya hingga ia siap menerima pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyunpun kemudian menyamankan pelukan hangat dari Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya. Menghirup dengan bebas aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubug tingginya. Chanyeolpun sama, ia mengusak lagi rambut hitam Baekhyun yang sedikit panjang itu, menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut yang menutupi dahi mulus Baekhyun. Namun gerakannya berhenti saat ponsel pintar yang berada di saku celananya tak berhenti bergetar. Dengan malas ia merogohnya, dan melihat nama 'Suho Hyung' yang terpampang di layar datar itu.

Chanyeol mengeryit heran, ada apa Suho memanggilnya malam malam begini. Dengan ragu ia pun menggeser ikon virtual berwarna hijau itu dengan sekali gerakan.

" _Yeobosseo?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Jinja?_ Tapi hyung! Aku tak... argh _arraseo arraseo!"_ Chanyeol menggeram saat telpon itu terputus.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Suho menyuruhku untuk ke kantor pusat sekarang" Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun dengan tatapan khawatir. Pasalnya ia akan meninggalkan sendirian untuk pertama kalinya sejak kejadian itu.

"Aku tak apa Chan, tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan"

"Tapi, aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian"

"Kau percaya padaku? Pergilah, aku menunggumu kembali dan makan malam bersama seperti kemarin malam. Tak perlu khawatir" Saat mengucapkan ini Baekhyun merasa _dejavu,_ namun ia harus bangkit dan ia harus berhenti membuat Chanyeol khawatir.

Chanyeol menatap dalam tepat pada kedua iris coklat Baekhyun, berusaha mengutarakan keresahan yang mendadak ia rasakan. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, tubuh tinggi Chanyeolpun memeluk tubuh Baekhyun sangat erat, menenggelamkan wajah tampannya dalam ceruk leher Baekhyun. Menyesap aroma tubuh Baekhyun dengan rakus seakan tak ada hari esok.

"Aku akan segera kembali, tunggu aku pulang" Ucapnya pada Baekhyun dan di jawab oleh anggukan ala puppy yang Baekhyun miliki.

.

.

.

Chanyeol pun telah sampai pada kantor pusat yang berada di jantung kota Seoul. Hujan memang mengiringi kepergiannya, membuat hati Chanyeol resah tak karuan. Rasanya ingin sekali berbalik arah menuju apartemennya dan mengabaikan pertemuan ini. Tapi langkahnya terkunci saat lengan besarnya terhalang oleh jemari atasannya, Suho.

"Mau kemana? Kau sudah sampai di depan kantorku, masuklah" Perintah Suho.

Mau tak mau Chanyeol mengikuti langkah kaki Suho yang berjalan memasuki ruangan pribadinya. Dan ketika pintu berwarna coklat itu terbuka, dengan jelas ia melihat kedua alien aneh sedang bersendau gurau dengan lelucon yang sering di gunakan oleh bocah 5tahun.

"Hei hyung" Sapa salah satu alien berlencana dengan wajah yang datar.

"Cepatlah hyung katakan apa yang mau kau katakan. Aku tak bisa membiarkah Baekhyun sendirian di apartemen terlalu lama, di luar hujan" Geram Chanyeol.

"Santai, duduklah dulu. Lagipula ramalan cuaca toh hanya hujan, tak ada kilat atau semacamnya" Suho kemudian duduk.

"Tenang lah hyung, kau harusnya berbangga kepada kami. Kau tau pelaku pembunuhan tuan dan nyonya Byun? Persembunyiannya terlacak!" Seru Jongin.

Setelah mendengar kabar yang di utarakan Jongin, kecemasan pun seolah terangkat dari relung hatinya. Dan tiba-tiiba terbesit wajah damai Baekhyun yang begitu lega saat mengetahui pembunuh ayah dan ibunya berhasil di temukan.

"Dan penyergapan pun akan di mulai besok, wohooo~" Jongin bersorak layaknya orang bodoh. Suho Sehun pun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghadapi alien aneh bekulit tan ini.

Setelah dirasa selesai, Chanyeol pun bergegas meninggalkan ruangan Suho untuk segera kembali ke apartemen tempat dimana si mungilnya menunggu dengan sabar. Dalam langkah kakinya yang panjang, ia sempatkan untuk meraih kantong celananya, berusaha mengambil ponsel pintarnya untuk mengabari Baekhyun. Lama nada tunggu terdengar, membuat perasaan Chanyeol resah kembali. Dan tanpa disadari ternyata ia sudah berlari dengan kecang sehingga beberapa kali menabrak rekannya sesama anggota polisi saat berpapasan.

Ketika telah sampai pada pintu utama kantor pusat, mata besar Chanyeol melihat beberapa kilatan yang beradu memenuhi langit kota Seoul yang pekat. Jantungnya bergemuruh tak karuan hingga mengakibatkan dadanya yang kesesakkan. Dengan kesadaran yang masih pulih, ia terobos hujan yang begitu deras untuk menuju mobil pribadinya. Menstarter kuda besi itu hingga mampu berjalan secepat yang ia bisa.

Dalam perjalanan pun Chanyeol berkali kali menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun, berharap dapat mendengan suara yang indah itu malam ini, sehingga mampu membuatnya dapat lebih tenang.

Deru mesin yang di pacu sangat kecang itu beradu dengan suara ledakan petir yang menganggu ketentraman si pekat yang menangis. Ia tekan pedal gas lagi dan lagi. Berusaha untuk secepat mungkin sampai di rumah.

.

.

.

Dering suara telpon genggam seakan tak terdengar oleh seorang lelaki yang meringkuk ketakutan di atas dinginnya lantai. Bola mata sipit itu melebar dengan sempurna saat melihat puluhan kali cahaya yang terpampang dari jendela gedung apartemennya. Kilat terus saja beradu satu sama lain, menyebabkan lelaki manis itu kembali ketakutan akan kejadian terdahulu.

DAARRRR!

Kilat dan petir kini beradu satu sama lain, membuat si kecil mengalami traumanya kembali. Bulir-bulir keringat sebiji jagung pun membasahi keningnya yang tertutup poni. Matanya dengan jelas melihat lagi kilatan yang begitu membuatnya kalut. Dan saat melihat cahaya-cahaya itu membuatnya mengingat lagi tragedi menyedihkan dalam hidupnya. Adegan itu tergambar lagi dalam memori otaknya, bagaimana darah segar mengotori lantai rumahnya, bagaimana kilatan dari blitz kamera yang menakutkannya, dan bagaimana kedua jasat itu menyatu dengan ujung leher yang hampir putus. Semua hal yang menakutkan itu seolah memaksa masuk hingga membuat kepalanya begitu pening.

"TIDAAKKK! APPA EOMMAAAA..." Baekhyun berteriak kesetenanan.

Kemudian jemari lentiknya tak berhenti menjambaki rambut hitam yang terurai itu, mentebabkan beberapa helai terlepas dan tergolek tak berdaya. Hal itu ia lakukan secara berulang kali. Berharap bahwa memori menyakitkan itu dapat segera pergi dari kepalanya.

DAAARRR!

"EOMMAAAA!"

Si pembuat onar pun berceloteh lagi, di iringi dengan cahaya yang membuat Baekhyun semakin ketakutan. Dengan kesadaran yang minim, tubuh ringkihnya itu bangkit dan berjalan sembari terus menjambaki rambut hitamnya. Langkah kakinya berjalan terseok menuju meja makan, tempat dimana ia menaruh janjinya untuk bisa makan malam bersama dengan Chanyeol.

Biasanya saat Baekhyun mengalami trauma, Chanyeol selalu berada di sampingnya. Memeluk tubuh Baekhyun agar tak melakukan hal gila yang mampu merenggut nyawa berharganya. Namun sekarang, Chanyeol tak ada di sampingnya. Tak ada saat trauma menakutkan itu mermaksa mencabut kesadaran yang semakin menipis.

Dalam ketidak berdayaannya, tangan mungil Baekhyun terus bergerak dengan gusar, mengambil apapun yang berada di depannya. Jemari manis itu menggenggam benda perak bermata tiga yang begitu tajam dan runcing. Dengan ayunan yang perlahan tapi pasti, ia menacapkan garpu yang lumayan besar itu ke sela sela pergelangan tangannya. Membuat darah segar membuncah dengan derasnya. Dan Baekhyun melakukan itu terus menerus hingga darah enggan keluar lagi dari sela sela kulit mulusnya.

Hujan yang perlahan mengecil pun seakan menjadi saksi, bagaimana dirinya datang bersama cahaya-cahaya itu dan mengambil dengan paksa salah satu jiwa yang sedang berusaha untuk bertahan hidup. Tubuh mungil yang sudah kehilangan dasar jiwa pun hanya tergeletak tak berdaya, berharap di temukan oleh orang yang sudah ia janjikan untuk makan malam bersama.

Derap langkah kaki kemudian terdengar dalam sunyi nya sebuah koridor, bunyi bunyian dari susunan kata sandi pun seolah mengiringi serpihan jiwa terakhir yang tertiup angin tak kasat mata. Chanyeol telah sampai disana, di meja makan tempatnya berjanji pada Baekhyun untuk segera kembali. Aliran air mata dari kelopak bulat itu seakan berlomba-lomba untuk keluar dari bendungannya. Lelaki itu terdiam dengan isakkan yang menggema dalam ruangan bercahaya temaram. Ia menangis, mengetahui Baekhyun telah pergi menyusul ayah dan ibunya.

Chanyeol menangisi kebodohan dirinya membiarkan Baekhyun pergi. Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Lagi-lagi hanya penyesalan yang Chanyeol terima untuk membungkuk kesakitannya. Bahkan, ia belum sempat memberti tahu Baekhyun tentang perasaannya, dan juga tentang terlacaknya pembunuh ayah dan ibunya.

Chanyeol mendekat pada jasad Baekhyun dengan jangan kiri yang penuh luka tusukan. Menciumi kening dari si kecil yang ia cintai dalam kurun waktu yang begitu singkat, mendalami lagi wajah cantik yang sekarang terlihat sangat damai. Baekhyun seolah senang dengan apa yang di perbuatnya. Ia meninggal dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibir tipis yang masih merekah.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Berbahagialah disana" Ucap Chanyeol tulus pada tubuh Baekhyun yang berada dalam rengkuhannya.

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **END**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.** **  
** **.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
